catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Broadway Production/Gallery
The original Broadway production, opening in 1982, was the second production of Cats, and re-worked and developed the experimental concepts of the Original London production the year before. The original Broadway production became the model for many further productions throughout the 1980s and 90s. However the 2016 Broadway Revival is not descended stylistically from the original Broadway show, but from the UK tradition. The Broadway production was heavily advertised initially, including an extensive series of photos held in the New York Public Library, however later years saw many photos re-used from earlier shoots and the published programme remained featuring the original cast until the show closed in 2000. 1982 Original Cast Victoria Cynthia Onrubia Bway 1982 04.jpg Victoria Cynthia Onrubia Bway 1982 01.jpg Misto Vic Bway82 Cynthia Onrubia Timothy Scott 02.jpg Jenny Anna McNeely Bway 1982 NYPL 1.jpeg Jenny Anna McNeely Bway 1982 NYPL 2.jpeg Gumbie Tap Anna McNeely Nypl 13.jpg|Gumbie Cat Tugger Tumble Cass Bway 1982 04.jpg Tugger Bomba Bway 1982 04.jpg Tugger Terrence Mann Bway 1982 03.gif Tugger Terrence Mann Bway 1982 02.jpg Rum Tum Tugger Broadway 1982.jpeg Bustopher Stephen Hanan Bway 01.jpg Bustopher Stephen Hanan Bway 02.jpg Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer Bway 1982 01.jpg Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer Bway 1982 02.jpg Sillabub Etc Demeter nypl 47.jpg Munkustrap Harry Groener US82 01.jpg Munkus Pollicles US82 02.jpg Munkus Pollicles US82 01.jpg Victoria Sillabub Nypl 36.jpg Cassandra Rene Ceballos Bway 1982 01.jpg Moments of Happiness Bway 1982 01.jpg Deut Nypl bway82 Ken Page 1.jpg Deut Nypl bway82 Ken Page 2.jpg Bombalurina Donna King 1982 NAP 2.jpg Etcetera Christine Langner Bway 1982 01.jpg Etcetera Christine Langner Bway 1982 02.jpg Munkustrap Harry Groener NYPL 28.jpg Gus Stephen Hanan Bway 1983.jpg Jellylorum Bonnie Simmons Nypl 54.jpg Growltiger Griddlebone Stephen Hanan Bonnie Simmons Bway 1982 01.jpg Growltiger Griddlebone Stephen Hanan Bonnie Simmons Bway 1982 02.jpg Growltiger Griddlebone Stephen Hanan Bonnie Simmons Bway 1983.jpg Siamese Bway 1982 01.jpg Skimble nypl 67a.jpg Bomba Deme Bway 1982 01.jpg Demeter Wendy Edmead Bway 2.jpg Macavity Kenneth Ard US82 37.jpg Macavity Kenneth Ard Bway 01.jpg Macavity Alonzo us82 b61.jpg Mistoffelees Timothy Scott Bway 1982 01.jpg Mistoffelees Timothy Scott Bway 1982 02.jpg Mistoffelees Timothy Scott Bway 1982 03.jpg Mistoffelees Timothy Scott Bway 1982 04.jpg Grizabella Broadway NYPL 1.jpg Grizabella Bway Betty Buckley 1.png Addressing Finale Bway 1982 01.jpg Subsequent Casts Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer Bway 1987 01.png|Paige Dana and Joe Antony Cavise as Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie Victoria Claudia Shell Bway 1987 01.png|Claudia Shell as Victoria Gumbie Trio Anna McNeely Bway87.png|Anna McNeely as Jennyanydots Tugger Rick Sparks Bway 1986 01.png|Rick Sparks as Tugger Munkus bryan batt 91.jpg|Bryan Batt as Munkustrap Pyramid Bway Bryan Batt 2.jpg|Bryan Batt as Munkustrap Mungo Roger Kachel.jpg|Roger Kachel as Mungojerrie Griz Laurie Beechman Broadway 1991.jpg|Laurie Beechman as Grizabella Grizabella Liz Callaway Broadway 2.gif|Liz Callaway as Grizabella Old Deut and Griz, 1991 Jan Broadway.jpg|Larry Small and Loni Ackerman Broadway 1993 November Playbill Images.jpg|Liz Callaway and Marlene Danielle Deme Bway94 BetsyChang 01.jpg|Betsy Chang as Demeter Deme Bway94 BetsyChang 02.jpg|Betsy Chang as Demeter Cori Tant billy johnstone jill nicklaus.jpg|Billy Johnstone and Jill Nicklaus Alonzo Hans Kriefall Bway 1995.jpg|Hans Kriefall as Alonzo Misto Julius Sermonia 2.jpg|Julius Sermonia as Misto Mistoffelees Jacob Brent Bway 1997 01.jpg|Jacob Brent as Misto Deut Ken Prymus 2.jpg|Ken Prymus as Deut Bomba Marlene Danielle.jpg|Marlene Danielle as Bombalurina Bombalurina Marlene Danielle Bway 02.jpg|Marlene Danielle as Bombalurina Munkus Jenny Broadway 1.jpg Griz Deut Broadway.jpg Broadway 6138th performance 97.png|6,138th show Munkustrap Michael Gruber Bway 01.jpg|Michael Gruber Cass meg gillentine.jpg|Meg Gillentine as Cassandra Sillabub Alaine Kashian Bway.jpg|Alaine Kashian as Sillabub Press Photos Cast promo group 4.jpg Old Deut Ken Page Autograph Bway.jpg|Ken Page as Deuteronomy Grizabella Betty Buckley 82 3.jpeg|Betty Buckley as Grizabella Cassandra Rene Ceballos Bway 1982 02.jpg|Rene Ceballos Bombalurina Donna King Press Bway 1983 01.png|Donna King Misto Vic Bway82 Cynthia Onrubia Timothy Scott 01.jpg|Cynthia Onrubia and Timothy Scott Victoria Cynthia Onrubia Bway 1982 Press 05.jpg|Cynthia Onrubia Victoria Cynthia Onrubia Bway 1982 Press 06.jpg|Cynthia Onrubia Mistoffelees Timothy Scott Press Bway 1982 05.jpg|Timothy Scott Bombalurina Marlene Danielle Bway Press 03.jpg|Marlene Danielle Mistoffelees Bway86 Don Johanson 01.jpg|Don Johanson Tugger Jamie Rocco Bway 1984 01.jpg|Jamie Rocco Tugger Ron DeVito collage.png|Ron DeVito Tugger Frank Mastrocola.jpg|Frank Mastrocola Tugger David Hibbard 3.jpg|David Hibbard Tugger David Hibbard Bway 02.jpg|David Hibbard Tugger David Hibbard Bway 04.jpg|David Hibbard Tugger David Hibbard 5.jpg|David Hibbard Group Broadway Oct 1991.jpg|1991 Group ninth anniversary Broadway Oct 1991.jpg|1991 Grizabella Liz Callaway Broadway 1.gif|Liz Callaway as Grizabella Griz Liz Callaway 4.jpg|Liz Callaway as Grizabella Grizabella Loni Ackerman.jpg|Loni Ackerman as Grizabella Rumpleteazer Kristi Lynes.jpg|Kristi Lynes Demeter Gayle Holsman Bway 1.jpg|Gayle Holsman Sillabub Teresa DeZarn.jpg|Teresa DeZarn Broadway Press Group 1997 04.jpg Cass Sillabub Pounce Bway Record Breaking 1997 01.jpg Bomba Marlene Danielle Susan Powers OBC.jpg|Marlene Danielle with Susan Powers Bway Lloyd Webber.JPG|Andrew Lloyd Webber onstage Broadway Last Show 3.jpg|Last Performance Bway Subway Poster.jpg Tugger Terrence Mann Subway 1984.jpg|Terrence V. Mann as Tugger Demeter Jane Bodle Subway 1984.jpg|Jane Bodle as Demeter Gus Timothy Jerome Subway 1984.jpg|Timothy Jerome as Asparagus Griz Laurie Beechman Subway 1984.jpg|Laurie Beechman as Grizabella Munkus Claude R Tessier Subway 1984.jpg|Claude R Tessier as Munkustrap Old Deut Kevin Marcum Subway 1984.jpg|Kevin Marcum as Old Deuteronomy Jenny Anna McNeely Subway 1984.jpg|Anna McNeely as Jennyanydots Jelly Bonnie Simmons Subway 1984.jpg|Bonnie Simmons as Jellylorum Misto Herman Sebek Subway 1984.jpg|Herman W. Sebek as Mistoffelees Sillabub Denise Direnzo Subway 1984.jpg|Denise DiRenzo as Sillabub Skimble Michael Scott Gregory Subway 1984.jpg|Michael Scott Gregory as Skimbleshanks Victoria Cynthia Obrubia Subway 1984.jpg|Cynthia Onrubia as Victoria Alonzo Brian Sutherland Subway 1984.jpg|Brian Sutherland as Alonzo Bomba Marlene Danielle Subway 1984.jpg|Marlene Danielle as Bombalurina Carbucketty Steven Gelfer Broadway Poster 01.jpg|Steven Gelfer as Carbucketty 2000 BC/EFA Calendar Victoria Missy Lay Zimmer Bway Calendar January.jpg|Missy Lay Zimmer as Victoria Growltiger Griddlebone Sillabub Bway Calendar February.jpg|Bethany Samuelson as Sillabub, Michael Brian as Growltiger, Jean Arbeiter as Griddlebone Tugger David Hibbard Bway Calendar March.jpg|David Hibbard as Rum Tum Tugger Grizabella Linda Balgord Bway Calendar April.jpg|Linda Balgord as Grizabella Tumble Pounce Jenny Bway Calendar May.jpg|Andrew Hubbard as Tumblebrutus, Carol Dilley as Jennyanydots, Christopher Gattelli as Pouncival Alonzo Plato Demeter Bway Calendar June.jpg|Hans Kriefall as Alonzo, Steve Geary as Plato, Angel Caban as Demeter Cass Munkus Bway Calendar July.jpg|Abe Sylvia as Munkustrap, Stephanie Lang as Cassandra Bombalurina Marlene Danielle Bway Calendar August.jpg|Marlene Danielle as Bombalurina Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer Bway Calendar September.jpg|Roger Kachel as Mungojerrie, Maria Jo Ralabate as Rumpleteazer Misto Cori Tant Bway Calendar October.jpg|Billy Johnstone as Coricopat, Silvia Aruj as Tantomile, Jacob Brent as Mistoffelees Skimbleshanks Owen Taylor Bway Calendar November.jpg|Owen Taylor as Skimbleshanks Old Deuteronomy Jimmy Lockett Bway Calendar December.jpg|Jimmy Lockett as Old Deuteronomy Pounce Jenny Bway Calendar May.jpg|Carol Dilley as Jennyanydots, Christopher Gattelli as Pouncival Sillabub Bethany Samuelson Bway Calendar February.jpg|Bethany Samuelson as Sillabub Plato Steve Geary Bway Calendar June.jpg|Steve Geary as Plato Bombalurina Marlene Danielle Bway Calendar August 2.jpg|Marlene Danielle as Bombalurina Alonzo Hans Kriefall Bway Calendar June.jpg|Hans Kriefall as Alonzo Demeter Angel Caban Bway Calendar June.jpg|Angel Caban as Demeter Backstage Bway OBC Recording bts.jpg|Recording the cast album Backstage Tony Awards Broadway Cast 1983.jpg|Cast at the 1983 Tony Awards Grizabella Bway Betty Buckley Dressing Room.png|Betty Buckley Rum Tum Tugger Terrence Mann Broadway.jpeg|Terrence V. Mann Mistoffelees Timothy Scott backstage Bway 1982 06.jpg|Timothy Scott Mistoffelees Timothy Scott backstage Bway 1982 07.jpg|Timothy Scott Etcetera Christine Langner backstage Bway 1982 03.jpg|Christine Langner Etcetera Christine Langner backstage Bway 1982 04.jpg|Christine Langner Skimbleshanks Reed jones Bway backstage.jpg|Reed Jones Steven hack warm up.jpeg|Steven Hack Steven hack obc.jpeg|Steven Hack Steven hack makeup.jpeg|Steven Hack Steven hack anna mcneely.jpeg|Steven Hack, Anna McNeely Jennyanydots Anna McNeely Backstage Bway 01.jpg|Anna McNeely Jenny Mungo Anna McNeely Brian Andrews Bway 1983.jpg|Anna McNeely, Brian Andrews Andrew Lloyd Webber Broadway Cast.jpg|Andrew Lloyd Webber Munkus Jeffry Denman Backstage Bway.jpg|Jeffry Denman Munkus cats makeup bryan batt.jpg|Bryan Batt Griz Munkus catsheidibryanbatt.jpg|Bryan Batt, Heidi Stallings Bomba Rachelle Rak backstage Bway 1997 01.jpg|Rachelle Rak Bombalurina Marlene Danielle Bway backstage 2000 01.jpg|Marlene Danielle Bombalurina Marlene Danielle Bway Press 04.jpg|Marlene Danielle Victoria Kayoko Yoshioka.jpg Tant Sundy Leigh Leake Alonzo Brian Sutherland.jpg Swing Dodie Pettit 1985.jpg|Dodie Pettit Tugger Jenny Dodie Pettit.jpg|Dodie Pettit Jenny Sharon Wheatley backstage Bway 1999 01.jpg|Sharon Wheatley Mistoffelees Bway Robert Montano 01.jpeg|Robert Montano Griddlebone Marcy DeGonge Bway backstage.jpg|Marcy DeGonge Macavity Bway Keith Wilson.jpg|Keith Edward Wilson Rumpus Cat Keith Wilson backstage Bway 1999.jpg|Keith Edward Wilson Plato Alonzo Pouncival Bway CATS ABOUT TOWN.jpg|Keith Wilson, Lenny Daniel, Jon-Erik Goldberg Mungo Rumple Tesha Buss Billy Johnstone Cindy 1.jpg Tugger Plato Jelly Rumple Tumble Fan.jpg Tumblebrutus Coricopat backstage Bway 2000.jpg Tugger Stephen Bienskie Backstage Bway 2000 01.jpg Pouncival Coricopat backstage Bway 2000.jpg Theatre and Set Winter Garden Theatre Cats.jpg|Winter Garden Theatre Winter Garden Theatre 2000.jpg|Winter Garden Theatre Bway set NAP2.jpg|The set Broadway set 1.jpg|The set Broadway set model 1.jpg|Set model Playbill Covers Playbill Broadway Winter Garden.jpg|Opening Night Broadway 1991 October 7th Ninth Anniversary Playbill Cover.jpg|Nine and Forever (9th Anniversary) Broadway 1997 June 19th Playbill Cover.jpg|#6,138 Broadway 2000 September 10th Closing Night Playbill Cover.jpg|Closing Night Category:Galleries